


Dragon Cakes and Coffee

by acGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baker!Malfoy, Draco living in the muggle world, Draco owns a cafe, Educator!Harry, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acGranger/pseuds/acGranger
Summary: Draco has built himself a quiet life in the muggle world; he owns a little bakery and cafe. His life becomes more interesting the day Harry Potter stumbles into his shop.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 241





	Dragon Cakes and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks to my awesome beta @monika672.  
> She is the one who actually got me to write this down, who convinced me to try my hand at smut and who worked magic on this little fic. I honestly can't thank her enough.  
> Any mistakes left are mine.

Draco cursed while reaching for his alarm clock. It was half past 4 and he really needed to get out of bed, but nonetheless he cursed the blasted thing for ripping him from his dreams.It had been a rather nice dream, the dark haired man had just reached for the hem of his shirt… 

He shook the thought out of his head, he really didn’t have the time for a wank now, better not to think about his dream Adonis for now. 

With a huff he pushed his legs over the edge of his bed and shoved his feet into his slippers. Despite it only being October the floors got rather cold in his flat. With a yawn he shambled into his kitchen and set the kettle on the stove and while he waited for the water to boil, he went to the bathroom. 

Once he heard the whistling of his kettle he went back and prepared his favourite black tea in one of his thermos’. He quickly changed into his white trousers and shirt and pulled a pair of black jeans and a grey button down out of his closet, carefully putting them into his backpack. He grabbed his tea and a coat and was on his way.

His bakery was close enough to his flat that he could walk. He reached the doors as it was nearing 5am and let himself in, locking the door behind him. Dragon Cakes and Coffee wouldn’t officially open until 10am. 

Dropping his backpack behind the counter, Draco took his apron off the little hook, put it on and hung his button down in the vacated spot before going into the back.

The smell of flour, chocolate and fresh fruit engulfed him and Draco felt at home. He had worked hard to build his own little shop and now, 5 years after opening, his bakery was a set fixture in the neighbourhood. 

Filled with pride he set to work preheating the oven, preparing doughs, and mixing batters. 

It had surprised him how similar muggle baking was to potions and while he was allowed to do magic again, he kept his baking mostly muggle, only some time sensitive situations were aided by magic. He was — after all — the only employee. 

Time melted away as he kneaded and mixed and baked. When the dough for the buns was set aside to rise it was time for his favourite part of the day: The cookies. He turned the radio up and reached for his cutters, all of them handcrafted by his design and one of the biggest selling points for his little shop. He had a common welsh green, a peruvian vipertooth, a wyvern and many more breeds of dragons; it only seemed fitting given his and the shop’s name. 

Over the years he added some more figures to his collection and now also had a mermaid, a pixie even a thestral, though the latter went by the name pegasus once they lay in his display; he was living in a muggle neighbourhood after all. He sang along to the radio while he rolled out the dough and cut the cookies.  
At half past 8 the cookies had finished baking and were laying out to cool. Grabbing his thermos and one still warm swedish short snout that had sadly suffered the loss of one of its wings, he sat down for a short break.

‘Now for the exciting part!’ he thought as he braced himself for the time consuming task of decorating the cookies. The piping bags were one of the few magical things about his bakery. He had multiple for the different colours and any icing inside of them would always have the perfect consistency and they weren’t nearly as messy as muggle piping bags. They cleaned themselves on command and they even had adjustable piping tips that could be changed with a simple spell. 

Grabbing all 10 of them, he set his sights on decorating the dragons as lifelike as possible. With the mermaids, pixies and pegasi he just went for artistic rather than realistic, those were ultimately only fairytales to the muggles.

When it was half past 9 he put the buns into the oven, filled his display with the baked goods that were already presentable and turned the coffee machines on. Having changed into his jeans and button down, Draco unlocked the door and flipped the sign to open.

~~~

The day so far has been rather hectic for a thursday. Only halfway through did he realize that the muggles had a school holiday and with the rather nice weather out, loads of them went to the park nearby to entertain their kids.

Draco was in the back, collecting some things that needed a refill when he heard the bell ring, signaling a customer had come in. He quickly took the assembled tray and went to the front.

“Welcome to Dragon Cakes and Coffee, what can I get you today?” He said cheerfully while he placed the tray on the counter, his head snapping up when he heard the incredulous, “Malfoy??”

On the other side of his counter stood none other than the Boy-Wonder himself, Harry Potter. 

7 years. Draco had spent 7 glorious years without real contact with the wizarding world. Only the rare letter here and there when the ministry had sent him his wand back, when he ordered the piping bags and some letters to his mother. Why did Potter have to turn up here and ruin it for him?

He was about to snap at the dark haired in front of him when he saw a small boy clutching at Potter’s hand, staring at his cookie display in awe. It startled him and he let his eyes wander across the sight in front of him again. Potter looked good, he realized with a shock. His hair no longer looked like a birds nest but rather artistically dishevelled with the few locks escaping his bun. His clothes looked as though they actually fit him and showed his figure off rather nicely. Coming to think of it, he looked somewhat familiar, brown skin, dark hair, fit body… Almost like the adonis….

Draco realized he was staring and cleared his throat. “Hello Potter. What brings you to my little shop?” he asked, trying to be his usual customer service self. 

Potter had apparently pulled himself out of his own shock and raised an eyebrow at the friendly greeting. He chuckled slightly and nodded towards his companion, “This little man here”, he answered, bringing the boys attention to them. 

Draco propped his elbows on the counter and looked at the small boy. He was probably around 7 or 8 years old and didn’t look like Potter at all. The skin was far too light and the blue hair only had slight waves in them. 

“And with whom do I have the honour then?” he asked the boy kindly.

The boy looked at Potter who nodded and then back at Draco. “I am Teddy”, he introduced himself. Ah that would explain why he was with Potter but didn’t look like the other man. Draco remembered that the Gryffindor was named Godfather to his cousin.

He smiled, “Hello Teddy, it’s so nice to meet you. My name is Draco. What can I help you with today?” 

The boy seemed excited at being treated like a normal customer, if his smile was any indication. Again he looked at his godfather, his eyes big. “You can pick 10 cookies, if you promise me to not eat them all at once,” Potter said and Teddy jumped with excitement, promising to do as he was asked. Potter chuckled and signed for him to get to choosing. 

In the end Teddy couldn’t decide on 10 cookies, he wanted one of every dragon AND a mermaid after all. Draco stole a glance at Potter, who was watching him and raised an eyebrow in a question he wasn’t sure would be understood. The other man just rolled his eyes but grinned and made a show of reading the menu above Draco. 

“Okay how about,” he stage-whispered to Teddy “I just put the mermaid into the bag as well and we just never tell Harry about it, deal?” 

The little boy nodded with enthusiasm and Draco watched his hair change from blue to white blonde. ‘Inherited his mother's gift then’ he thought as he put the eleventh cookie into the bag and closed it. He went back to his cash register where Potter still stood and asked the man whether he would want anything else.

After packing up two slices of apple pie he handed Potter the pie and Teddy his bag of cookies, winking conspiratorial at him. While paying, Potter mouthed a silent “Thank you” at him, glad that he hadn’t had to officially cave on his 10 cookie rule.

After they had left, Draco’s day continued as normal. When he had closed up for the day and started cleaning he couldn’t reign his mind in anymore. The resemblance between Potter and the man in his dream was disturbing. He couldn’t deny it: Potter was attractive and coincidentally exactly Draco’s type. He could only hope that Potter would return.

~~~

It had been an uneventful Tuesday until he saw Potter just before he entered the shop. He was alone this time and Draco commented on his missing side kick once the Gryffindor had reached the counter. 

“He is with his Grandmother. I couldn’t take both weeks off.” 

They had a brief chat about what Potter did for work, in which Draco learned that the Saviour had actually quit the Aurors years ago and now taught intercultural classes for wizards and witches. Meaning he taught muggle borns about wizarding customs and wizarding folx about muggle customs. Draco thought it rather fascinating to see Potter get so passionate about his work.

Potter ordered a latte macchiato and a piece of the crumble cake and Draco promised to bring both to his table once the drink was ready.  
~~~  
Harry continued to come into Draco’s shop, visiting at least once per week, and slowly ‘Potter’ changed to ‘Harry’ and ‘Malfoy’ changed to ‘Draco’.

Draco learned that Harry liked his coffee bitter and his dessert sweet, that he was excited about starting a new class in January, and had even invited Draco to join him “as a teacher of course”, saying that Draco probably knew more about wizarding customs than him, even after all these years.

And one day Draco had explained to Harry that he originally had started baking out of boredom and promptly realized how similar it was to potions — just without the magic— and he fell completely in love with the manual task. He loved that the worst thing one could mess up while baking was to have it taste bad. It wasn’t lethal, it wasn’t dangerous, it wasn’t dark. The repetitiveness and the simultaneous creativity had helped him quite a lot after the war. Not that he had told Harry that, they strictly evaded talking about the war, in fear of making their newfound friendship awkward. 

And so fall changed into winter and Draco continued looking forward to seeing Harry again. He was aware that he had a crush but he didn’t act on it. As far as he knew Harry wasn’t interested and coming onto him might only push him away; better to take what he could get and let the rest stay a fantasy in his head.

And what a fantasy it was, or rather, fantasies. Harry pulling him into a passionate kiss. Harry roaming his hands over Draco’s torso. Harry kissing his way down Draco as he sinks to his knees, bringing Draco’s pants down as he goes. Harry on his bed, spread open and begging Draco to fuck him. Harry gently preparing Draco, slowly filling him with one finger, then two. Harry grabbing a handful of blonde hair, pulling Draco's head back while roughly thrusting into him...

Taking a deep breath, he stops that train of thought before he gets carried away while cleaning — again. 

It had been 10 days since he last saw Harry and his initial worry had changed into him often sporting a rather uncomfortable erection. “Damn you Potter” he grumbled continuing to wipe the counter with more force than was strictly necessary. 

Why he even bothered worrying about the git was beyond him, it’s not like they had agreed on a set date when he would visit again. There was no reason for him to flip his shit when the saviour didn’t visit for 10 days. It hadn’t even been 2 weeks, just because Harry had come around every 3-5 days in the past weeks didn’t mean he would continue to do so. “Get a grip Draco,” he chastised himself and kept cleaning, stoically ignoring the hard on he still had.

Finally done with cleaning he slipped into his warm winter coat, grabbed his backpack, checked the bakery one last time before he was out the door and locking it behind him. 

He had made exactly 2 steps when he heard someone calling his name. He turned and saw Harry running towards him.  
“Thank merlin you’re still here,” panted Harry once he reached him. Draco raised an eyebrow at him. Every cell in him wanted to know where Harry had been the past few days, but he kept silent. 

“I’m so sorry for not coming in earlier, I had planned to, honestly but Andromeda fell sick and between work and taking care of Teddy, I just didn’t have a moment of time,” the darker man's breathing began to become normal again. “I would have called but I don’t have your number.” 

Draco interrupted him at this point, “Relax, it’s not as if we had a date or anything,” he shrugged, aiming for nonchalance but he still could hear the hint of irritation in his voice. 

Harry spluttered and blushed. “About that…” Harry mumbled while looking down sheepishly, pushing his hands deep into his pockets. Draco was certain that he wasn’t imagining Harry’s blush; he could see a clear dusting of red on his face despite his darker complexion normally hiding such a thing.

Hope flared up inside of Draco, “Yes?” he prodded gently. 

Harry took a deep breath before looking him straight into the face, “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Draco took a moment to process that this wasn’t one of his fantasies, this was real life. He blinked and answered truthfully, “Gladly.”

Harry looked elated, eyes bright and a relieved smile on his lips. “But,” Draco began, before he got immediately interrupted by the other man, “But?” his eyebrows drawn together.  
“But,” Draco said again, “If we’re going to do this, I think it’s time we talk about some things; unpleasant things” 

Harry nodded solemnly, “I know. I thought so too.” They stood in front of Dragon Cakes and Coffee for a moment, their silence becoming awkward.

Finally Draco spoke up, “Tell you what, I was on the way to a restaurant in the neighbourhood, how about you join me and we start talking. That is if you haven’t eaten yet.”

Harry agreed so they started walking, Draco leading the way. 

“I need to apologise to you,” Draco said in a low voice, hands shoved deep into his coat pockets. “I was a complete prick to you in school and my… political views… were more than just problematic. I’ve worked hard to change since then, but it doesn’t excuse what I did and believed in during our childhood, nor what I did during the war.

I also need to thank you… for saving me from the fire and for speaking at my trial.” His hands were clammy inside his pockets and he nervously gnawed on his bottom lip.

They had stopped walking. Draco was looking at the ground, foot kicking a stray rock, trying to do anything but look at Harry’s face.

“I forgave you long ago Draco,” Draco’s head snapped up at this, “That’s why I spoke at your trial; you never had a choice about this, and we were all just children — forced into a war that was never ours to begin with. And if you need to thank me for saving you, well I need to thank you for saving me too; for not identifying me at the manor, and for letting me steal your wand.”

Draco huffed at that and muttered, “ I didn’t know whether it was you at first and I didn’t LET you steal my wand.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, “I saw the recognition on your face. I would know you anywhere and you know me anywhere too. And please, I know what you’re like in an actual fight. You put on a show to protect yourself, not to stop me. Regardless, you saved me, so thank you.” 

Draco could see the honesty radiating from Harry’s eyes and it made Draco dizzy. After all the years of thinking he could have done more, a weight finally lifted from his chest. Harry thought his actions to be enough, and maybe Draco could start thinking that too. Tears welled in his eye and all he could do was nod his head with a murmured “Thank you.” Harry pulled him into a hug, and just held him.

“I also need to apologise,” Harry said softly into Draco’s hair, “I ....didn’t know what the spell did... when I used it, which makes it all the worse. I can’t tell you how sorry I am for that.”

It took Draco a moment to understand that Harry was talking about the bathroom incident in sixth year. Draco gently put his hands on Harry’s arms to push him back so he could see his face, “I threw an unforgivable your way that day. I deserve worse than just a handful of scars for that.”

“So it did scar. I always wondered” Harry was vehemently looking at his shoes while he said that, voice low and shaky.

“Look at me,” Draco said gently, carefully placing a finger under Harry’s chin to lift it, “I’m not mad at you. We were at war and I tried to cast an unforgivable at you, so you reacted in the way you were trained to. I don’t hold it against you and neither should you.” 

Tears were welling up in Harry’s eye, and slowly they started falling. “I still have nightmares about it, you lying on the floor, bleeding, dying” he admitted , swaying on the spot. It was Draco’s turn to pull him into a hug. When Harry had calmed down, Draco carefully pulled himself out of the hug and coaxed his companion into walking with him. With both of them emotionally exhausted, dinner was out of the question but they were close to his flat. 

When they entered his flat Draco led Harry over to the couch in his living room then went to set the kettle on the stove to make some tea. When the tea was done, he pushed the warm mug into Harry’s hands and set some scones on the living room table before he joined Harry on the couch. He grabbed a scone and offered the second one to Harry who silently took it.

“I know it’s not a real dinner, but it’s better than nothing,” Draco admitted. 

They ate in silence and Draco debated with himself on what to do next. Harry had looked tired enough before they had their talk and now he just seemed exhausted and barely keeping upright. Sure enough, not long after finishing a second scone, Draco felt the weight of Harry’s head on his shoulders.

“Come on,” he said decidedly, “Let’s get you to bed, I’ll take the couch.” 

Harry lifted his head at his words and frowned. “No it’s fine, I can take the couch, this is your flat.” he tried to reason but Draco wasn’t having it. He showed Harry the bedroom and tried not to watch as the man in question stepped out of his jeans and scurried under the covers. Satisfied that Harry was safe in bed he went to turn.

“I know this is weird before the first date, but you could join me, your bed is big enough for two and I promise not to do anything untoward.” Harry said rather sleepily. And he was right. Draco had a big bed, liking the comfort of having the space, and there was definitely room for them to share. And the couch was rather uncomfortable…

“Okay” Draco whispered and quickly changed into pajama pants and t-shirt before slipping into bed next to Harry.

Despite the obvious exhaustion, Harry didn’t fall asleep right away and Draco noticed. His bedmate kept shuffling closer before turning away again. Draco itched with the desire to pull him close. “Screw it” he muttered, turning towards Harry and throwing all caution to the wind — in a rather Gryffindor way no less — Draco quietly asked, “Would you like to cuddle?” opening his arms into the semi-darkness. Harry didn’t answer but he did scoot closer and snuggled into his embrace. Within seconds Draco felt some of the tension ease from the man in his arms and it didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep.  
~~~  
Draco woke to sunlight rather than his blaring alarm meaning only one thing: It was Sunday. Content he pulled the sleeping form in his arms closer and closed his eyes again.  
Wait. Sleeping... in his arms? His eyes shot open only to see Harry Potter in his arms. 

Memories of the previous evening flooded into his mind. After his initial shock wore off he relaxed his tense muscles and continued with his original plan; cuddling closer to Harry he let his eyes fall shut again for a few more minutes.

The next time he woke, it was because Harry was moving in his arms “mmh, stay, ‘s nice,” he murmured, unwilling to lose contact with Harry, but the stubborn man kept stirring until Draco finally released him. 

Harry got up and asked for the bathroom, following where Draco pointed. When Harry came back into the bedroom Draco was finally fully awake.

“Do you have any plans today? I was thinking, since we rainchecked our dinner yesterday, may I take you out to breakfast instead?” Sitting on the bed still looking rather sleepy, Harry nodded his head, “I would like that” he said with a shy smile.

They went to a small café a few streets away. While the place was technically competition to his own shop, Draco had long ago struck up a friendship with its owner David and they visited each other shops now and then when they had the time. Besides, Draco nowadays focussed more on sweets and cakes while David’s shop opened earlier and focussed on breakfast foods.

When Draco entered with Harry, both still looking a bit sleepy, David raised a knowing eyebrow and winked at Draco who in return only rolled his eyes. “Good morning David, do you still have room for 2?” he asked, knowing the answer would be yes. David would rather seat him in his own living room than send him away. David smiled and led them to a small table in the corner. 

Draco held a quick introduction — “Harry, David; David, Harry” — and sat down. He ordered himself a tea, some bread and scrambled eggs, Harry following suit but exchanging the tea for a pot of coffee.

They talked avidly throughout their whole meal, keeping their topics light and friendly. Harry talked about Teddy’s current obsession with dragons after reading a muggle fairy tale, and how Andromeda was glad to have Harry to watch over their little ball of energy. Draco felt queasy asking for the current condition of his estranged aunt.

“She is a lot better now. It was just a flu, but at her age I didn’t want to risk leaving her alone with Teddy. He is a lovely child but Andy wouldn’t have found a moment of rest watching him.”

They were silent for a moment, before Harry timidly spoke up again. “I told her about you,” he admitted. 

Draco’s eyebrows shot up on their own accord. “Oh?” 

“yeah… she’s a great listener and I needed someone to help me make sense of my feelings without judging me for it...” Harry kept his eyes on his nearly empty plate while he said this, fidgeting with his mug.

“Feelings, huh?” now it was his turn to stare at his plate. He felt his cheeks heat, his blush would be quite prominent — damn his light complexion. Harry hadn’t even admitted to liking him, just to having any sort of feelings.

“Honestly Draco, why do you think I kept coming back or asked you out?” 

Draco felt himself blush more violently, “I thought I was just imagining it, that you came for the sweets and maybe later on the friendship,” he whispered. Not once had he dared to hope that Harry might reciprocate his attraction. 

Harry lay his hand on top of Draco’s, “I like you, you fool” the dark haired man said softly, and Draco felt his heart skip a beat.

David interrupted their tender moment with a malicious grin. “Everything alright here? Can I bring you anything else?”

Draco was silently thankful for David, he hadn’t known what to say to Harry. “No thank you, but we’d like to pay” said Harry, still holding Draco’s hand on the table. 

Before David could turn away, Draco added, “Put it on my tab. I’ll come by next week anyways, I still owe you some of my cherry pie.” The last part was a lie, but he knew David would want details. 

“Okay then, have a lovely day. Draco, Harry” and David was gone again. They got up and left the café. 

Just outside Draco reached for Harry’s hand again, “I like you too... More than. I didn’t get to-” he was quite suddenly cut off when Harry pulled him closer and leaned in to kiss him.

Draco’s brain short-circuited, but after a moment he reached up to cup Harry's face in his hand and deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart, they were both breathless, “Sorry, I’ve wanted to do that for weeks.” Harry admitted. Draco simply pulled him back in into another kiss, cherishing the warmth of Harry's lips against his; taking in the intoxicating mix of sandalwood aftershave and the fresh December air around them. 

With reluctance they pulled apart and by unspoken agreement they walked back to Draco’s flat, the anticipation prickling between them like electricity.

When they got to the door of his flat, despite his nerves, Draco asked if Harry wanted to join him for some tea, Harry nodded and patiently waited for Draco to dig his keys out of his pockets and let them in. 

Draco closed his flat door behind him and hung the keys, before turning to Harry and wondering if he should actually start making tea or if he should kiss the man again. 

The decision was taken out of his hands when Harry took his hips, pushed him back against the door and kissed him hungrily. A moan escaped Draco’s lips and he pulled Harry even closer, one hand resting on the small of his back, the other on his neck.

Harry’s tongue began gently teasing his bottom lip and after a moment Draco allowed it entrance, finally getting to properly taste the other man. Harry’s right hand moved to his hair and slowly began raking through the soft strands, his left hand had slipped under the hem of Draco’s jumper, laying at the small of Draco’s back. 

The hand in Draco’s hair tightened and pulled at his hair, forcing another moan from his lips as their kiss broke and his head was pulled back. In an instant Harry’s lips were on his neck; kissing, sucking and biting lightly.

Not wanting to be outdone, Draco slipped his hands under Harry's shirt, letting them roam over the warm skin and feeling the toned body he had been fantasizing about. It felt even better than he imagined. He let his hands slowly glide up until he found his goal, and teasingly began circling his thumb around Harry’s nipple. Harry’s hips twitched forward as he let out a long deep moan. Harry pressed his body into Draco’s, somehow pinning him further against the door, and brought their groins together with a brilliant thrust.

“Merlin, I want you.” Harry murmured hoarsely into his ear, the sound going straight to Draco’s cock. 

“Yes!” moaned Draco in reply. Draco stopped his teasing of Harry’s one nipple and moved his left hand down to Harry’s belt, hooking his fingers through a loop. Draco pushed himself off the door and pulled Harry to his bedroom. 

The sheets were still tangled from their cuddling the night before, but he didn’t care about that. Once in the room Draco clutched at the hem of Harry’s shirt and pulled it up, as Harry raised his arms over his head. 

Draco let the shirt fall to the floor as his eyes raked over the beautiful body before him. Neither man moved for a moment, before Draco simply pushed Harry on top of the messy sheets. Draco quickly grabbed his own shirt and pulled it off, dropping it to the ground, before crawling up on the bed and straddling Harry. Even through their jeans he could feel Harry's erection as he ground down into it. 

The Gryffindor moaned in appreciation and took in the sight of Draco shirtless on top of him, a hand reaching up to touch the faint criss crossing scars on his chest. Draco could see the guilt building inside Harry, but was unwilling to let his scars ruin the mood.

He grabbed the hands trailing along his scars and lifted them, pinning them above their owners head, before hungrily kissing Harry again. He kissed his way to Harry’s ear, his voice rough with lust, and said, “Don’t you dare feel guilty about this. We talked about this, they are a part of me and I am okay with that. So get over it and get with the much more important program.” He emphasized his point by grinding his hard cock down into Harry’s. The intense and commanding tone made Harry shiver and he nodded. 

“Good.” growled Draco while releasing his grip on the other’s hands, moving to tangle his fingers into the black locks and devouring the saviour’s mouth again.

Harry’s hips bucked up, searching for more friction and finding it immediately, causing both men to moan. The contact wasn’t enough and Harry desperately slid his hands into Draco’s back pockets, pulling him closer still. 

They moved against one another coaxing louder and louder moans out of the other and placing open mouthed kisses wherever they could reach.

Frustrated, Harry flipped Draco over onto the bed, pinning his hands above his head. He kissed and bit his way down Draco’s chest and when he reached the top of his jeans, he paused his hands above the button and quirked an eyebrow at Draco who quickly nodded his head. He unfastened the button, pulled the zipper down and slid them down off his legs— together with the boxers — and tossed them behind him, off the bed. 

Harry carefully crawled backwards towards the edge of the bed and kneeled down on the floor. He reached up, grabbing the tops of Draco’s calfs, pulling him so his hips were at the edge of the bed. Harry gave the cock before him an appreciative look before he lowered his head to the base of Draco’s cock, breathing in the pure essence of him, groaning at the intoxicating scent. He kissed the crevice between thigh and groin before taking his tongue and licking unhurriedly from the base to the tip of Draco’s cock. When he got to the tip, he twirled his tongue around the head before taking it fully in his mouth and sucking. 

Draco threw his head back and moaned loudly as one of his fantasies happened right before his eyes. He threaded his hands into the dark locks again — wondering when exactly Harry’s bun had come loose and released the hair — while he tried to keep from thrusting into the warmth of Harry’s talented mouth. 

Draco was getting close when Harry pulled off and trailed kisses along his inner thigh. He had been about to complain when Harry stood up and leaned over him, grabbing his chin and confidently said, “Look at me and don’t move!” the words sending a shiver down Draco’s spine in anticipation and he swiftly nodded his head. 

Harry takes a step back and looking Draco in the eye, brings his hands to the button of his jeans, toying with it, before moving to remove his shoes and socks, somehow making even that act impossibly sexy — his eyes never once leaving Draco’s face.

Harry slowly stood up again, his hands going back to his jeans and as he watches, Draco reaches a hand down to his cock. He was already so close he could probably come from just watching the Adonis of a man undress himself. 

Before his hand could fully wrap around his aching cock, Harry grabbed his wrist and pinned it above his head, grabbing his other hand and doing the same. “No,” Harry growled, “I still have plans for you.” Draco groaned desperately, his hands clutching at the sheets as he watched Harry slowly rid himself of his jeans and then his boxers.

Harry’s cock was as beautiful and well proportioned as the rest of him, larger than most cocks Draco had seen, albeit no monster by any means, and Draoc’s mouth watered at the sight. 

Once he was naked, Harry crawled up Draco’s legs until their cocks were lined up and they ground together in a heavenly rhythm as Harry leaned down to capture Draco in a passionate kiss once more. 

“Won’t last long — so close— ” Draco panted against Harry’s lips, which only encouraged him more. He buried his lips in Draco’s neck, sucking at the soft spot behind his ear. Draco brought his hands down, grabbing Harry’s arse, feeling the muscles in his back work, and encouraging him to keep going.

They moved against one another, sporned on by the moans of the other, as they chased their highs. Harry muttered a lubrication charm and the friction became almost unbearably sweet. Another loud moan rang through the air and Draco wasn’t sure whose it was. He snaked a hand between their writhing bodies and grabbed both of their cocks, stroking them in time with their thrusts.

The stimulation soon became too much and Draco cried out with pleasure as he crested the peak of his orgasm, screaming out his lover's name while coming all over himself. Three strokes later Harry joined him in bliss, his come mixing with Dracos, and Draco’s name on his lips.  
They languidly kissed for a few moments before Harry waved his hand to clean them both of their mess and lay down next to Draco, pulling him close to his chest.

Just when Draco thought Harry had fallen asleep, the man spoke up, “I may have understated my feelings for you.” he confessed and nuzzled his face in Draco’s hair.

Draco felt his chest tighten and warm and he cuddled closer to his lover. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are super welcomed!


End file.
